In any timeline?
by pamirzolec
Summary: So it's Chris birthday and Leo again didn't showed up. Is history repeating again ? Or is Only Leo doing the same mistakes all over again ? Follow the live of Chris and Wyatt and the rest of charmed Familly
1. Chapter 1

Chris, peanut can you come downstairs? - Piper yelled from the kitchen. She knew that young boy wouldn't like the thing she was holding in her hand.

\- Coming mum.

Chris ran from upstairs wondering what was it about. Well... It was his birthdays but Uncle Coop and Henry said that they will be around ten not eight in the morning. Or maybe someone from the school called. He was hoping that wasn't the case. So he has chosen not to run into the kitchen but slowly walk in.

\- What is it mum?

She had a worried and sad face. In her hand she was holding a letter.

\- Is it from school ? - He asked cautiously. Piper shake her head.

\- It's from your dad.

Chris laughed. But it wasn't happy smile. It was laugh full of disbelief and despise.

-Well... I'd rather it to be from school. At least I would have read it.

Chris has taken a letter from his mum's hand and put it on the stack of letters. Only three or four on the bottom were opened. The rest of them weren't even touched.

-Honey... I know it's hard... But for your dad is also hard.

-Yeah well... He can go to hell.

-CHRISTOPHER!

-What ? Well... Tell dad to reprimand me... Oh wait... Then he'd have to show up and talk to me. I'm going to take a shower.

Piper looked at his young son with broken heart. But what could she do... Leo only would said "I'm sorry but an elder business are very important... I will definitely be on the next big event". In the meantime Wyatt woke up and stepped into the kitchen.

-What's going on ? Why are you yelling at Chris at 8 in the morning.

-I'm sorry hon... I didn't mean to wake you... It's just... I don't know how much he can take it.

-Another letter? - Wyatt guessed.

-Yeah... Now come on, sit and eat.

Wyatt didn't say anything more. He hated feeling so helplessly. What could he do to help his brother. Well, he was considering kicking his father's ass but his mum definitely wouldn't approve it

-Don't think about that Wy... We can't do anything about that.

-Yeah I know... But this doesn't help Chris...

-Yeah... Well the best thing we could do is to give your brother a birthday he deserves.

-Ok... I will take him to the party after dinner.

-Great Idea... But Wyatt don't give your brother any...

-I know mum. He will be sober and clean like a baby.

Piper smiled at his oldest child. If she couldn't count on Leo at least she had Wyatt. But still.. She couldn't belive that was her life...After everythnig they fought... Leo disappeared. And she thought that nothing can torn their's love apart. Well... Looks like she was wrong. She started to making Chris breakfast.

-Sorry mum. I didn't mean to...

-I know peanut. Don't worry. Eat something, ant then we will wait for Henry and Coop.

He smiled at her. After two hours the heard doors opening. As always the door were always open. Demons weren't using them and mortals they could handle. Piper knew that was irresponsible and she shouldn't giving such an example to her sons... But well... It was just the way it was in manor. The two mens went into the kitchen and went to Chris to wish him happy birthday. After that they said hi to Wyatt and Piper. While Coop was talking to boys Henry came to Piper. She looked at him with sad smile.

-Another letter? - He asked queitly not wanting for Chris to hear. He had suffered enough from his Father, he didn't need an reminder.

-Like always. - That was all Piper could answer. She didn't have the strength to say anything more.

-Don't worry- He hugged her sister-in law. - We will take good care of him. And you just prepared dinner. Paige said she will be here to help you as soon as she finished something at magic school. Come on boys or we're gonna be late.

-Thank you . - Piper answered to him. At least Chris had some male figures in home.. Well not exactly home but close.

The boys left wth his uncles and she could easily prepared a dinner. After a moment Paige orbed into kitchen.

-Hey. I bought all supplies. Did Leo showed up already ?

-Well.. The letter did.

-What? I met him yesterday at school and he promised he will be at dinner... I'm going to...

-It's ok Paige... I'm afraid that Chris is starting to used to it. Every time before he at least was thinking about reading it... And now... He didn't even looked at it. I'm glad that at least Coop and Henry get them out. And Wyatt promised to take him to some party later.

-I feel so sorry for Chris... It's like history repeating itself.

Piper gave her a warning look.

-Hold on Piper... Not like that. You're not going to die young, and Wyatt is not turning evil. That's actually the part I'm sure of. You still didn't tell them about dark future?

Piper just noted and continued preparing the meal. She was trying her best, but she knew that even with the best food Chris will still have in his mind absence of his father.

-Hello. - Both sisters heard Phoebe going inside.- I hope that I'm not late?

Paige laughed and Piper shake her head. Some thing never changed.

-You know Phoebe that we're not going to have a dinner at twelve? And the guys didn't come back from the match yet...

-Damn it... I knew that something felt wrong.

-And who's with your kids?

-Billie is taking care of them. Coop said that after the game he will come to get them.

-And my are in magic school so that we could finished Chris birthday party for one on my favorite nephews.

-Hey... What about my kids?

-You have only girls Phoebe.

The sister talked and laughed while preparing the dinner. When the time come Paige orbed out to get her children's , the boys came back.

-Wow. - That was all Chris could say looking at the table. - That's not what I mean when I am saying small and casual dinner. Thank's Mum.

After a second they heard a familiar sound of orbing. Paige showed up with her twins holding her legs and with little Henry on her arms.

-Say happy birthday to Chris – She told her to Tamara and Patricia. The little girls went to Chris and wished him happy birthday. He hugged both of them. After he put them down he felt something jumping on his back.

-Happy Birthday Chris ! – The seven years old Prue yelled to his ear still hanging on his neck.

-Thank you Prue, but could you let me breath.

-No!

He couldn't say anything much because also Victoria and Grave jumped at him. The three daughters of Phoebe loved to torture Chris.

-Okay girls Coop stopped his children. - Go wash your hands and sit.

-Thanks Uncle.

Coop Smiled at him. After a cake and members of family leaving party Wyatt tapped on his shoulder.

-Come on little brother. We're going.

-Where?

Wyatt smiled.

-I'm taking you to a party

Chris didn't say anything more and just followed his brother.


	2. Girl on fire

_So, at first I wasn't expecting such a good notes, thanks a lot. About Leo, yeah he will showed up but at the beginning there won't be any confrontation with Chris, I'm still thinking about putting Melinda into this story because i think i have some great idea for her character._

_And of course i don't own anything of Charmed_

* * *

Wyatt has taken Chris to a huge house in the neighborhood. When brothers went inside they heard killer noise. Few people looked at them, but Chris didn't recognize them. Although Wyatt did. Chris waited for his brother to say hi to his friends. After that Wyatt has taken him in embrace and lead him into another room. There were definitely more than a few people. In seconds they were surrounded by the bunch of Wyatt's friends. The blond girl kissed him in the cheek and looked at Chris.

-"And who might that be?"

-"That's Chris, my little brother. Chris this is Rayla."

-"Nice to meet you."

Chris offered her his hand which she shake.

-"Well" - she looked at him like he was some kind of piece of art - "is there any not cute guys in your family"

She turned to Wyatt. The blond boy laughed while his little brother's cheeks went pink.

-" Ok, I'm going to say hi to some of my friends and you kid have fun" - he was going when he stopped and looked one more time at Chris - "One more thing... Please don't get drunk. At least too much because mum would kill me"

-" I'll be fine Wy."

Wyatt left him with only Rayla.

-"Come on, let's get you a drink"

Before he could say something or do anything in his hand he found drank it and almost already coughed.

-"Yeah... Sorry I might have made it a little bit too strong"

-"A little ?"

He has taken another sip, but this time much easily. It wasn't that bad after all and he deserved some fun.

-"Come on, dance with me "

Rayla took him into room that apparently served as a dancefloor. They were really close, Chris felt like her mouth was near his lips, like his hand was at her butt. He wasn't sure if they were dancing or doing something else. She took his hand, grabbed a bottle of vodka and take him into the room upstairs. She closed the door behind her. She gave him a bottle which he drunk like water. Rayla pushed him at the bed. He landed and watch her taking her shirt off. She get closed to him. She kissed him and take his shirt off. They were more and more into themselves when something changed. Her breath felt like fire. Literally. He wanted to push her away , even use his power to do it but he couldn't move. He started to loosing conscious. Then he heard the door breaking down. Someone dragged Rayla off him. Chris saw another girl with athame in her hand. She tried to sliced Rayla's throat but missed. Blonde girl hit her in the face causing falling to the floor. Rayla continued to attack but Chris stopped her in the middle of the jump. He used telekinesis and throw her into the wall. The brunette girl took her athame and shoved a knife into her stomach. Rayla went into flames screaming. The brunette girl took athame and turned away to the door.

-"Hey , hold on for a second!"

-"What do you want?"

-"Well.. How about a little gratitude for saving your life"

-" It's the other way around. I saved YOUR life"

-" If I didn't stopped her you'll be dead"

-"I can take care of myself. You were the one stupid enough to go to bed with sucubus"

-"How was I supposed to know?"

She didn't say a word just left him in the room. He looked at the ashes on the floor and blenched. He chased after girl.

-"Why are you following me?"

-"Well like you said you saved my life. So how can I Say thank you if I don't even know your name ? "

-"It's Bianca"

That was all she said before shimmering away. She left him in the dark valley. He stood there for a while when Wyatt found him.

-"Hey dude ? What are you doing here ? Specially on your own ? I was sure you were with Rayla"

-"Yeah about that...You really need to check who your friends are..."

-"Whad do you mean?"

-"Well... Let's said that she was a little too much on fire for my taste"

Wyatt sighed and looked at him irritated. So Chris told him the whole story.

-"Chris... You're drunk as hell... Are you sure it's not just some hallucination ?"

Chris gave him a killer look.

-"Okay... I belive you"

_Underwold, a few hours later_

-"What were you thinking Rayla ? You almost ruined everything !"

Four of young people were standing in the middle of the cave. Tall guy in sport jacket were yelling at blond girl. All of them were looking like they were from high school. And all of them were one of the closest friends of Wyatt Halliwell.

-"I almost got the soul of hin youngest brother ? Do you imagine what could we do with such a power ?"

-"Yeah... But if Wyatt found out about that our last hope for survive would be crashed. We need twice-blessed power to protect us. And you put all of us in danger "

-"Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for that girl ..."

-"Yeah" - Another girl spoked - " I wonder who might that be"


	3. Big white room

Bianca was standing hidden by the shadow of the tree. She was watching the young twice-blessed from the distance. She started to get really suspicious about his friends. She saw him with two of his best friends and was almost sure that both of them weren't mortals. And considering the fact that succubus she killed was also friend's of Wyatt it was possible that the others also have connection with underworld. She turned her head for a minute and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see. Rayla... The blond succubus she killed few days ago was hugging Wyatt and giving him kiss on the cheek. How on earth ? It was an special made athame. How could she survived that? Something really bad was going on and she didn't like that even a little.

-"If you want to hook up with my brother I can introduce you , you don't have to stock him"

Chris went on her from behind. She jumped in surprise. OK... Is she getting soft or something? How he sneak up on her like that.

-"Imagine that not every girl that looks at your brother wants to sleep with him. And looking at her I'm guessing that some of them is more about killing him then screwing.

-"What are you talking about ?"

Bianca pointed Rayala and looked at Chris. His eyes went crazy.

-"I thought you killed her "

="Yeah, well you're not the only one "

-"I'm going there"

She stopped at him and looked with disbelief.

-"And you're going to do what exactly ? Kill her in front of these people and your brother ? Did you told him anything about what happened ?"

He looked down irritated that she show him mistakes of beginner... But right now Wyatt definitely wouldn't believe him about what he said about party... Damn it... And now succubus is having hands on ..

-"I will introduce you to him, you'll confirm my story and everything will be great once again"

-"Yeah I'm sure that he'll believe the girl he never saw over his best friends. Are you that dumb ?"

-"A girl he never saw and me "

-"Yeah... his little brother that was drunk as hell"

He rolled his eyes. Ok, maybe she've got a point. But they have to do something. He can't left his brother like that. Agrgh He looked at Bianca.

-"You have an idea what to do ?"

-"I'm going to still spy on him and counting that his friends we'll do mistake.

Chris sighed. But hold on... He don't even know this girl. And why she was doing that.

-"Why are you spying on him ? As far as I know you also could be after him "

=-"You're asking me that now ? After I helped you ? And why am I doing this is none of your concern"

She gave him a look like he is crazy and stupid. He went closer to her. He's jaw set angrily. He grabbed her arm.

-"Who are you ?"

-"Let me go "

He didn't. They both were looking at each other. None of them were going to stepped back. She was kind of pretty he noticed. He isn't that bad on the eye she thought. But she's not going to act like some stupid high school girl with a crush. She took her athame and put it to his throat.

-"If you won't let go of my arm I will slice you're throat. Twice"

HE backed off a little.

-"That's not the best way to start friendship"

-"Well so is accusing someone of being evil"

-"OK... Let's forget about that. So... I don't have your number in case Ryala attack me again"

He is fast, she have to give him that.

-"Oh... And you need my help in case of emergency? Because you don't have the brother that is the most powerful witch alive and you're not a powerful witch yourself"

He didn't answered just looked at her with smile. She wanted to kick him but gave him his number.

="Happy?"

-"Yeah.. Pretty much "

-"OK lover boy. I've gotta go. Don't get attacked by another succubus while I'm gone"

-"Well me being attacked will bring you here I might have tried"

He was hoping to see how she's going to get out of here. The way of someone teleports says a lot about a witch or whatever she is but she just simply jumped into the car and drove away. He was watching after her for a little while. When he heard the ring belling he sighed loudly and went into school. His mother made him and his brother go to normal school even though both of them wanted to go to magic school. But his mother wasn't going to discuss about that topic. Well.. Melinda was a different case. She was in Switzerland in some elite art school. She didn't like magic and wanted to have normal life as possible.

_Meanwhile_

Leo was walking the hall. It was a dark corridor when light was barley lighting anything. At least ground around center was big and full of life. He choose this place because he know some nurse around here that weren't mortals and place was protected from demon almost as good as magic school.

-"Doctor Evans " - He yelled when he saw blond doctor leaving her office.

-"Oh Leo.. I told you to call me Jane... You saved my life we don't have to be so official"

-" OK Jane... But you know why I am here... How is she ?"

Her face went really worried.

-"She's getting used to this place. She tried to run away last week but I was able to convince her to stay without bounding her powers or doing something so extreme. But it's though for her... And we shouldn't be surprised. But we need to be patient. You want to see her "

He noded his head and went after the young doctor. He knew that she was right and he have to be patient... But how long will he be lying to Piper and boys ? He wanted to go to Chris birthday but couldn't look at his younger son and didn't say a word about his sister. He have to man up. For his baby girl. He and Jane went into one of the room. It was a large white room. There weren't many furnitures in here. Well.. It was a bed, small shelf and one chair. The dark-haired girl was sitting on this chair and looking through the window. She turned around and smiled at Leo.

-"Hi dad"

She said and hugged him. Doctor Evans told him that she will be in her office soon if he wanted to talk to her. He thanked her and sat with Melinda.

-"How are you ?"

-"I... I'm not okay dad... But I want to be... Tell me that my brothers and mom still thinks I'm in this art school"

-"Yeah Mel... But you're sure you don't have to tell him ? They could be a help for you ? They're also you"re family ? "

-"I don't want them to tell them what I did... Please dad... Not now... I will try to tell them when I come back home... But right now.. Please hold on that spell..."

He looked at her worried but noded. He was almost sure that neither Chris nor Wyatt won't stop loving her. Almost... I mean she did it.. But it was an accident. And Piper definitely wouldn't turn her back on her. But it was her decision. He could only support her and hoping she would get better soon. He stayed with her for an hour when Jane walked into the room.

-"Sorry Leo but Melinda has a therapy."

He said goodbye to his daughter and left the center.


	4. Spells and secrets

Chris and Wyatt stormed into the house yelling at each other. Both of their faces were red and angry. They stopped walking in the kitchen.

-"Why can't you just listen to me for once ? "

-"Because you're loosing your mind Chris... You were drunk, maybe even got something else in your drink... some drug maybe. Rayla isn't a sucubus. I know her since I was three. And you know her too. So what ? suddenly she become a demon and is attacking you ? It doesn't make any sense. And if she was after me like you're saying why wouldn't she attack me but went after you "

Chris rolled his eyes. His brother was stubborn. And stupid. Didn't he know that half of the underworld wanted him death or on their side. Can't he just listen for once. freaking twice-blessed. Whole power of the world and no brain.

-"So you're not going to do anything "

-"No "

-"Fine ! "

Chris yelled and waved his hand. And something happened. Both of the boys sometimes are loosing control of their power. Even his mother can't always control her power. But that wasn't the normally there would be destruction after using telekinesis but no big as that. He caused the explosion. But not like his mother with her molecular combustion. Or his brothers energy waves. Wyatt and Chris were looking at the total disaster that was left of the entire wall in the kitchen. The explosion destroyed all the shelfs, windows in them, the fridge was half-destroyed and was laying on the floor. They were looking at the mess without saying anything until they heard opening the doors.

-"Boys ? Are you home ?"

They looked at each other.

-"Fast.. Do something about that " - Chris said to his older brother.

-"Me? That wasn't me that destroyed half of the kitchen ? And I don't know the spell to clean up "

-"Your projection power Wy... Please before mum"

He didn't get to finish that sentence.

-"Before mum what " - The cold voice of Piper was heard from the living room. Seconds after them she went into the kitchen and looked at her favorite room in the house. She tried to stay calm.

-"I hate demons. You boys are all right ?"

-"Mum... This... Wasn't caused by the demons "

Piper looked at them. She crossed her arms and looked at her sons.

-"So... Which ane of you are going to tell me what happened ? "

-"I'd love to mum, but I've gotta go " - without saying anything more and without giving Wyatt a chance to do something Chris orbed out.

-"Unbelievable... He caused this and now he is running... "

-"Wyatt? "

Wyatt sighed loudly. And started to tell story. Piper heard the whole tell. When Wyatt finished she was really worried. She couldn't believe that. She remember who has this power. It was Prue power when they went into the future. Chris was already very much alike her. She didn't get worried when he came into his powers for the first time. Telekinesis was the classic warren power... But telekinesis with explosion... Only Prue had this power.

-"Wy dear... In the book there is a spell created by aunt Paige for the cases like that. I have to take care of some things"

-"Isn't that a little personal gain ? " - He didn't care very much about that. But his mother and aunts always warned him about consequences. Piper didn't react at his words just took her mobile and make some calls. Wyatt shrugged his arms and went for a book of shadows. He found a spell to fix and clean the room. He casted it, and still was wondering why his mother was so worried because of Chris new power. And when his annoying brother went. He looked once again at the book of shadows. He started to searching the book. A spell to found out secrets of family members. Perfect. The book said that the spell will last 24 hours, and give him an ability to look inside the family member mind and found out his secrets. Well.. Maybe it was a little invasion of privacy. But on the good cause right? He said it. Now is the time to see how the spell is working. Chris orbed out into the attic.

-"You're using book ? " - he asked closed the book fast so his brother couldn't see on what page he was looking.

-"No, here you go. Need some help ? "

-"Nah... I'll be fine "

Suddenly Wyatt felt dizzy. And in his mind saw a scene. Chris and some girl were talking. He told her that he'll bring the book to his room and they can found the demons that are after Wyatt.

-"Ok... but don't tell you brother what are we up to... If he didn't believe you I'd rather not have a twice-blessed child after me for depraving his younger brother."

He smiled at her and orbed.

The scene ended. Chris looked at Wyatt.

-"Bro... you ok ? "

-"Yeah... I'm fine. What are you looking for ? "

-"Nothing... I mean... It's not important. I'll be in my room"

So the spell was working. He didn't believe that Chris didn't drop his illusion with his friends being demons. But... This girl... Maybe she was up to something. But what could she get from Chris... Unless She was after the book. But from the other side if she was evil she wouldn't be able to touch the book. And if Chris has seen that the book rejected her he reacted. Maybe he just don't want him to find about because he liked this girl. Yeah, that probably what was it. No need to worry. And his little obsessions about his friends. He'll get over it. So now... Mum. But he was curious what his dad hide from him. He was sure it wasn't such a big deal. I mean, he was elder they don't have so many secretes. Or maybe he will visit Melinda. His sister for sure is having some big secrets.

* * *

_So another Chapter. Thanks for the revives and hope you still like the story._


	5. Not a brillian idea

_Sorry for not uploading for a long time, but I just finished my exams, so i was focused on them and couldn't write a thing. But now it's behind me so i can focus and get back to story._

* * *

-"Mum?"

Piper turned around to his oldest child. A second ago she called Phoebe about Chris's new power. As far as she knew , Chris from the future didn't posses an explosion power. Only telekinesis. Well.. Just having different powers wasn't that disturbing but having powers from the dead aunt. That was definitely something. And Piper knew that everything happened for a reason. So she had to know what is the reason. Wyatt looked at her with wide open eyes. The spell worked. He saw his mother dress in some kind of white dress that looked like an ancient Greek dress. But that wasn't the scary part. She used power on Chris. She waved his hand and Chris hit the wall. Then he saw another scene. His mother was kicking him out of the house.

-"Wyatt? What is it ?"

He looked at her. In a second his face turned normal.

-"It's nothing. I was just curious if you left already. I'm going to see aunt Paige. Whitelighter business"

Piper smiled at him. But when he orbed away the worried look were back on her face. She couldn't lose Chris just like she lost Prue. She have to do something about that. She can always tried to hunt every demon in town. That can orbed to Aunt Paige. He definitely didn't like what he saw. What was it. Why mum acted like that to Chris. And why Chris looked like he was at least twenty years ago and not in high school. That was another big secret. Maybe this spell wasn't such a brilliant idea.

-"Wyatt?"

Paige smiled and hugged his oldest nephew. She just got back from magic school. Wyatt looked at her suspiciously, just waiting for a spell to do something.

-"Everything okay ?"

He sighed with relief. Finally someone without a secret. Good to know, that he at least can trust her.

-"I think I did something not... very wise"

She raise her eyebrow waiting for explanation. Wyatt definitely preferred talking to aunt Paige about magic problems. Mum... She would start screaming about irresponsibility and not using brain, and just got mad. Aunt Phoebe, well.. she would tried to help. But in the worst possible way. Paige had the most experience with young-witches problems because she's working with them every day.

-"Well if you coming to me it's not about a girls. So I'm assuming that you cast some spell and you don't want your mum to know"

-"Yeah... Something like that... I cast a spell to find out family secrets... And I saw something... disturbing about mum "

-"What did you saw?"

-"She... she kicked Chris out of the house... But also Chris... He looked kind of weird... Like older... Around twenty. Do you know what could it be ? Maybe it was just some vision of future?"

Paige shake her head. She expected something like that to happen. She told Piper not to keep this as a secret. She should told his children about dark future. But of course not... It just hurt them. She was mad at Piper. A lot.

-"I think I know what you're talking about. But first I have to check some stuffs and then... I will explain what you saw"

-"But what about the spell ? How to end it ?"

-"You can't. It will end for itself."

Even though she didn't agree with Piper she have to warn her that Wyatt found out about the dark future. She smiled once again to Wyatt and orbed away. Wyatt couldn't believe her. She lied to him. She went to his mother. Wow... looks like this spell doesn't always work. Well... He can always found Dad. Although he's still mad at him for blowing Chris's birthday. But he might know something about what he saw. He heard the door opening. He turned his head and saw Henry.

-"Oh, Hi Wy... What are you doing here ?"

Henry asked while taking care of his children.

-"Hi uncle. I just wanted to ask aunt about some witch stuff. But she had to go "

-"Ok. Could you stay here with me for a minute ? I really need some help with kids"

Wyatt nodded. But he wasn't so sure. He hopped that Henry don't have any secrets. He looked at his uncle. And his hopes were destroyed. He saw Henry with someone. A woman. They were really close. Closer than he should be with someone... That is not Paige. This woman was shorter, and younger. A lot younger. She had to be around uncle... He was cheating on Paige. He opened his eyes once more and saw that Henry was looking at him weirdly.

-"You ok kid ? You look a little pale."

Wyatt took a step back. He didn't wanted to see that. He felt angry and hurt. How could he do that.. How could he destroyed this family.

-"Tell me that's not true. Tell me that you don't have an affair ! Tell me that it was some kind of spell, or a drug. That she is a siren or something !"

He started to screaming at hin uncle. Henry looked at his feet.

-"Wy... Wait a minute. It's not that simple. Hold on "

-"I cant belive it. You really heaving an affair... Oh my god... You selfish asshole. How could you do it ?"

-"Listen to me... You can't told Paige.. Please Wyatt"

Wyatt gave him a look full with hate and disrespect. He was so angry. He started to lose control. Before he knew Henry started to choking. He looked at his uncle. He wanted to hurt him for what he did. Henry felt on his knees. He looked at Wyatt and he was scared. Like he never was in his entire life. Then Tamara and Patricia went into the room. And saw their cousin trying to kill their Father. Both Girls screamed. Wyatt turned around and when he saw them he stopped his brother.

-"Pat , Tam I... I didn't wan..."

The twins run to his father checking on him. They also got scarred of Wyatt. So he did the only thing he thought he can. He orbed away.


	6. Letter

So... I came back. I'm going forward with this story, I just had an artistic barrier, but Now i can write again. So enjoy another chapter

* * *

_Wyatt_

Wyatt was really angry with himself. He just attacked his own uncle. In front of his kids. Was he mental ? Nice job... Really nice job. He was walking in magic school. He wanted to go to Paige's office and talk to her. Apologize. And explain why he did it. How could he lose his temper? A witch with his power never should lose control over his power. He was a twice-blessed. He has power even before he was born. While he was lost in his thoughts he jumped on someone. He raised his head and saw his father.

-"Wyatt? What are you doing here? "

Wyatt looked at him first with his eyes wide open. And then with anger.

-"Are you fucking kidding me ? You spend time in this place, but you can't spend a five minutes on Chris's birthday?"

He didn't get the respond, because the spell started to working. He saw his Dad and Melina. They were in some strange room. He gave her some potion and said. " It will put your powers to sleep. When you will be okay they'll come back to you. " Melidna looked at him. " Ok... You promise not to tell anything to mum or my brothers ? " "I promised you, I'll try to come visit you any time I can" These words were the last thing he heard before Wyatt came back.

-"Why did you strip Melinda's power ?"

-"What? What are you talking about ? Melinda is in art school?"

-"I can't believe that this family is so full of lies. Mum, Uncle Henry, now you. But in your case I shouldn't be surprised. You're lying to Chris since he was around five years old, so I don't know why I even bother to ask. I will find Melinda by myself."

He turned around. Leo shouted wanting him to come back and talk. But he couldn't stand his father right now. And he jumped on another person. Person he wanted to talk again, but not after his conservation with his dad.

-"Wyatt you have anything to told me ? " - Paige asked.

-"Well... My father is a lying son of a bitch. And so is your husband "

He gave her another angry look and orbed away.

_Chris_

Chris was wandering around. He wasn't sure where he was heading. He knew that he shouldn't be walking anywhere while he have problems with powers but he really didn't care. He wanted to talk someone. A friend... A magical one. He wasn't like Wyatt. The twice-blessed was so easy with people. And with his own emotions. He wish he could be like that. He didn't even notice when he went into some dark end. Well... If he was a Human he might get scared. But being a powerful witch and dealing with demons trying to kill you since you can walk kind of destroy being scared of places like this. Well... There are more chances to find demons but not in every place like these demons had their places. He raised his head, and when he saw Bianca he hide behind a dumpster immediately. There was another girl with girl. Dressed in some black tight, leather suit. She looked like she just got out from some porn movie. But when he heard the conversation between girls he was sure that the other girl wasn't from porn movie.

-"Come on Bianca... If you don't come willingly I will make you."

-"Really ?" - Bianca laughed. -"And how are you going to do that "

-"Well you gave me no choice, I will take you with me. Even if I have to break your every bone"

Chris jumped out of the dumpster. The other girl attacked Bianca, but missed. Bianca took an athame into her hands.

-"You're going to kill me ? Then they will kill you "

-"Well in that case I hope I'll take as many of you as I can "

The other girl now laughed.

-"Of us Little sis. Of us "

And with this words she vanished. And then Bianca noticed Chris.

-"Halliwell. "

_Melinda_

Melinda was lying on her bad. She was irritated. She got caught. By her father. It's miracle that he belived her beautiful story. But she wasn't expecting him to send him into this place. At least she agreed that they shouldn't told the rest. To her mother she was able to lie, Wyatt was also easy to decided. They both believed their "little girl". Chris... Well he was harder. She has to find a way to get out of here. Fake story about art school couldn't go without end and finally the truth will come out. And she have to be as far as she can be. The nurse came inside the room.

-"Everything all right Melinda ? "

The brown-haired girl smiled. Smiled so hard she almost felt her face cracking. She has to pretend. That she was under the influence. Damn it... If her Father didn't take away her powers... It would be so easy to get this nurse to get her out of here. She needs help. She can't do it on her own. But... She know someone.

-"I was wondering... Can I send the letter to my friend? I know that it's against the rules... But I just want to tell her that I'm fine."

She made the saddest face in the entire world. She and Chris had one thing in common. They were both great actors. Chris was better at hiding everything and going with "poker face" But she was a master of faking emotions. The nurse hesitated for a while, but when she looked at Melinda's face she nodded.

-"But it can't be long, and do if fast okay ?"

Melinda took a pen and piece of paper. And she started her letter. "Dear Rayla I need your help"


	7. Talking to the dead

Chris was looking at Bianca. He waited for her to explain but she didn't said anything.

-"Come on , what was that ?"

-"That was something called none of your business , ever heard of it ?"

-"Are you in trouble ? And who was that ? Your sister ?"

-"I'll be fine Chris. Don't worry about me "

He was irritated. Why couldn't she talk to me. She turned around and start walking away. He grab her hand. He knew that she hated when someone was stopping her but this time he won't back off. He looked at her seriously in her eyes.

-"Let me help you... Even if you are capable of taking care of yourself... Let me help you "

She sighed loudly.

-"If you want me to tell you what is going on we have to ho somewhere... "

-"We can go to the manor... It's safe"

She shakes her head. And she shimmered them both. Chris looked around. They were in a small living room. It was an apartment. Well... A very unusual apartment. Most of the people on their furnitures were holding flowers or family pictures. On Bianca's there were weapons and potions. Bianca went into the kitchen. Chris saw the only photo. There were two girls behind some house. The one with brown hair looked a little like Bianca. It must have been here. She was hugging some older women. It might be her sister or maybe mother. He didn't heard Bianca coming back.

-"What do you think you're doing ?"

Chris turned around.

-"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... "

She baited her lips.

-"Well... Since you want to help me I have to tell you everything. Including the person in this picture "

He noded. He didn't want to said anything. Until this moment Bianca didn't said anything personal... So he didn't wanted to do anything that might stopped her. She needed someone. So he listened. The women from the picture was her aunt. So, even with the ability of shimmering Bianca wasn't evil. She was a witch. Form the phoenix coven. His mother and Aunts told them that they are powerful and determined. They were famous for never giving up on their target until their mission is over. But apparently Bianca and her aunt didn't want to have anything with family business. Her aunt always were telling to her that she have a choice. That she can leave and life by her own rules. Bianca believed her... But after she was killed. Then Bianca run away. But her family found her. And they are not going to back down until she came back. For now the coven wants her to be back alive. But they won't tolerate a phoenix witch living by her own rules. She was powerful but not enough to fight the whole clan. But enough to hide from them. And that was her plan.

-"So what? You're going to run again? "

-"It's not like I have a choice Chris"

-"Come on... What about Wy ? What about us ?"

-"Us? What us?"

He pretended he didn't heard the question and went on.

-"And about your aunt? Do you really think she would want you to run again ?"

-"Well thanks to other members of my family I will never know "

-"Don't Bianca... Don't do it... Please. I can help you. I am powerful, so are you, and I can get my family to help me. "

-"And I'm going to be controlled by the protection of your family? Nothing would change then. I'm sorry Chris but it's the last time we see each other. But I'm glad I told you."

Chris for a moment didn't do anything. He grabbed her and kissed her. For a moment she was surprised. But then she gave kiss back. It was intense. Neither of them felt this way before. When he started to take her shirt off she stopped him.

-"Don't Chris... I can't let myself to miss you more"

He hugged her. He never wanted her to leave. He wanted her to be safe with him. But she won't listen to him. Unless..

-"Wait"

-"For ? "

Chris said something quiet. In the blue orbs formed candles. He lighted them and then he chanted. The spell to summon the dead. In front of him and Bianca showed the women from the picture. Her aunt.

Wyatt found the place. It was the place when his father hide Melinda. Asshole. Hiding her from the family. He must have called some is no fucking way that Melinda would agree on that on her own. His sister was too close with him. They were calling each other... Or it was also part of the spell. What if she thought that her brother have abandoned her. The whole building was surrounded by the walls. Well... Mel was a warren witch. Walls are not something that can stop her. Unless he binded her powers. When he went inside he understood that it might not happened. The whole place was protected. Even he felt like he lost his connection to power. He felt vulnerable. What was that place? He went inside the building. He saw a reception.

-"Excuse me " - He smiled as cute as he was Able. He learned a long time ago that good looks was really helpful in almost every situation. The women in her thirty's looked at him and smiled back. Damn she thought, this boy was pretty.

-"How can I help you?"

-"I'm looking for someone... Melinda Halliwell?"

He checked the computer. There was a patient on this name, but visit were allowed only if the doctor Evans allowed.

-"Yeah she's a patient here"

-"Can you show me where ? I'd like to visit her "

-"I'm so sorry... But I can't do it unless doctor Evans allowed it. And she's not here right now"

He cursed in his mind. He wasn't as good liar as Chris. So he have to relay on his look. He saw that the nurse hesitated.

-"Okay... But it have to be a short visit. And I didn't see you here"

-"Of course"

He smiled back. She get him into some white room.

-"Melinda … You have someone to visit you"

The girl was surprised. Her father was here a little while ago. And her letter to Rayla needed more time. So she turned around. And almost fainted. Wyatt... How he found her here ! She couldn't tell him the truth... She has to do something. But now she has to get her act together. She smiled and jumped on him.

-"Wy... I am so glad to see you"

-"Five minutes Wyatt ok ? "

The boy smiled at the nurse and turned to his sister.

-"What is going on here?"

He asked her, and she gave him the most fake shy smile she was able to do.


	8. revenge

Some nurse called Wyatt for a moment. Melinda started to go in circles wondering what now. She had no idea what to do. She wasn't prepared for anyone visiting her. Then someone went inside. Rayla.

-" Oh my god.. Rayla what are you doing here ?"

-"Well… Since your Brother was so nice to weaken the spell I was able to snuck in, and I have the opportunity to get you out of here"

Melinda didn't hesitate. She took Rayla hand and both girls vanished before anyone noticed. Melinda was so happy to leave this place. But now she will have to worry about her family. And come up with a plan. Wyatt won't back off, and if he choose to tell Chris about it. She's done. And she can't be done. She will get her revenge.

-"I know you worry Mel… But I have something to cheer you up. I found one of them."

Melinda smiled. If anyone form her family would see that smile they would know that something was wrong with her. Really wrong. But Rayla wasn't surprised. She was hoping to see that side of Melinda Halliwell. Full of anger and hate. Hate for the people who destroyed their lives. And also an excitement for making them pay.

-"You want to see him now ?"

-"I thought you'd never ask"

Now that she was out of hospital she got her powers back. She can worry about her family later. Now she have the person to torture. Rayla took her to the abandoned building in the San Francisco. She didn't know exactly where but it didn't matter.

-"You sure he is here? It doesn't seem to me like anyone lives here. And specially someone like him"

-"Trust me…. He's here"

Rayla and Melina went inside. Everything was dark at the beginning. Then the light was on. There was five man in the room. All of them had guns that were pointed to the girls. But neither one of them looked slightly scared. Melinda faced the guy in front of her.

-"You really think your pathetic human weapon can hurt me? Don't you remember what I did to your friend? "

For the moment he looked scared. But then his face changed. Was confident, and looked at Melinda with disguise.

-"And do you remember what we did to you ? But maybe you liked it little bitch ? If you didn't you would stop looking for us a long time ago"

-"Chef " – one of the guys talked – " Our guns…. They don't work. And we cannot move.."

-"What?!"

-"Oh you didn't think we came unprepared. Oh you pathetic idiot. I was hoping for a little challenge, yet you disappointed me. "

She came closer to him. Except her version of freezing she also had a very weird telepathic kind of power. When she touch someone she can bring up their best or the worst memories, and make people relive them all over again. She could make another person blissfully happy or deathly depressed. She touched one man by one. She brought up the worst memory she could find. One by one they were killing themselves. The leader she left for the end. He was terrified. The last of pieces of his courage shattered. And she waited. She didn't do anything. She was just looking him in the eyes.

-"Just kill me already"

-"As you wish"

* * *

Wyatt figured that Melinda escaped. What he didn't get was why. He didn't even get a chance to speak to her. What was going on here. He left the hospital. He needed Chris. The power was one thing, but the knowledge and skills were another. And Chris had a lot of them. Wyatt wonder sometimes if Chris knew that was as powerful as him with all of that. But right now he had to focused on more important things. He didn't even bother to call for Chris first. He just orbed him to wherever his younger brother was right now. And it was a mistake. Chris was in his room kissing some girl. And they were going even further until Chris saw Wyatt.

-"Wy… What the fuck !"

-"Sorry little bro, need you for a moment"

He smiled to a girl who looked at him like she was going to kill him. So did Chris. He explained as fast as he could. Chris was listening. And then called a girl. Bianca said some not nice words before coming to them. Chris introduced her.

-"This is not the way I expected to meet your family"

Both boys laughed.

-" It's better than all of the girls he ever brought home " – Chris pointed his Older brother. – "But we need your help"


	9. difficulties

-"I found something, but i`m not sure you want to see it"

Chris looked at her waiting for a explanation. She didn`t hurry, she wasn`t sure how to prepare any of them for it, she herself saw some pretty nasty stuffs in her life but that place, all covered in blood and bodies.

-"Bianca hey... You can tell me everything "

-"That`s the thing... It`s something you have to see. Both of you, so if you could call your brother "

He nodded his head and whispered his brother`s name in the air. After a while Wyatt showed up.

-"What`s up guys ?"  
-"She has something to show us"

She shimmered and both guys orbed. When they reformed they were standing in front of the abandoned building. They were still in San Francisco. So that means Melinda is here. Or at least she was. But Chris wasn`t sure what to expected. Bianca saw something that definitely made an impression on here. And it wasn`t a good impression. She lead them inside the house. And in the few seconds they both realized what it was. At the beginning none of them were sure what they were looking at. It looked like...

-"It looks like a multiple suicide"

-"Yeah... it only looks like... And come here"

-"All of them... They looked like they were scared... Or depressed... Or both at the time"

-"Barbas ? "

Wyatt knew it coulnd`t be Barbas. Why would an high level demon had to do with some mortals death. And these guys were definitely mortals. None connection to the magic or whatever. And deep down he felt witch power. Not just any witch. Halliwell Witch.

-"Why... And how … I mean..."

-"Did she have any psychic powers? Telepathy, vision , anything "

-"Can we go from here ?"

Chris asked he coulnd`t be in here anymore. If his sister was able to do that, that meant a lot of people were in danger. And nevertheless these guys didn`t look innocent. That didn`t meant they deserved that. Three of them get out of the house. Bianca was looking at them. She didn`t know what to say. She was a phoenix, and such as she knew what magic could do to people, and how far dark witches can go. But she suspected that neither Chris nor Wyatt ever saw something like that. Specially done by familly. And the Halliwell witches. Powerful, good witches, and one of them did it. That could change a lot in the magical word.

-"Maybe she`s under someones control ? It`s possible right? "

-"We still need to find her. And to do that, we need book of shadows"

Before they could orb Wyatt dispersed in light.

-"What just happened"

Chris sighed loudly. To summon a lost witch spell. That means mom or someone from family.

-"Family crisis"

-"So.. See you later ?"

He kissed her before orbing home.

_Wyatt_

Wyatt formed in front of the family.

-"You do realize that there is something called cellphone ? "

None of them laughed. So he was in trouble. From looking at their faces he was in trouble. Really big trouble. His mother looked really angry so was Paige. Phoebe looked worried.

-"Can someone tell me what`s going on ? "

-"I talked to Henry"

He attacked him. So that was it.

-"You know that it was because of spe...

-"That you casted "

His mother interrupted him.

-"And even though... It`s not the reason to attack anyone. Specially with your powers. Don`t you know how powerful you are ? You could kill him"

-"I`m sorry ok. But come on, nothing happened..."

But his mom expression hasn`t changed.

-"I said i`m sorry. What do you want me to do ?"

-"I need you to become more responsible with them. That`s why I`m taking them for a while..."

"Mom... No I need them... What … What if you I got attacked ?"

-"That`s why you would still be able to orb."

-"And if one of you got hurt ? Or Chris might need my help"

-"We were all right for thirty years... And Chris is capable of defending himself"

Meanwhile Chris showed up in the attic. He wasn`t sure what was going on but nothing good. Wyatt was nervous and mother with ants were preparing some kind of potion. And he knew the potion. To bind witch`s power.

-"Mum don`t … " - he started - "i... I need his help"

-"In?"

Wyatt gave him the look to shut up. And he listened. They wanted to handle Melinda situation without them. At least for now. But without Wyatt`s full powers it can difficult.

-"When you prove you can handle your powers you can have them back"


End file.
